


Private Training

by kisahawklin



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-11
Updated: 2007-03-11
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9421961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: A drabblette SGA fic for my lovely wife from yeeeeeears ago. <333





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soleta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soleta/gifts).



Elizabeth finishes her training and bows her head to meet Teyla’s forehead.

“Thank you,” she says, letting her hand linger on Teyla’s neck.

“You are most welcome,” Teyla responds, and Elizabeth shakes her head slightly.

“I mean for the secrecy, as well. I appreciate your discretion.”

“It is my pleasure,” Teyla answers and packs her bag. Elizabeth accompanies her to the door, and smiles secretly as Teyla glances at her bed on the way.

“Perhaps I can treat you to dinner in payment for your services?”

Teyla raises an eyebrow but answers with her typical earnestness. “That would be very kind.”

Elizabeth leans across Teyla to open the door. Teyla nods her head in thanks but snaps it up again when she realizes Ronon is standing on the other side of the door.

“Ronon,” Teyla and Elizabeth say in unison.

Ronon doesn’t answer, simply looks Elizabeth up and down. “Nice training clothes,” he says, and Elizabeth blushes, but only around her exposed collarbones.


End file.
